21st Century Tech
by Moonstruck625
Summary: Thor and Steve are introduced to a little more 21st century tech.
1. Juicer

**A/N: Hey! So I have been really busy. I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I have been working on summer projects, service hours, birthdays. My summer is really busy, in June; I had 3 days to myself. Only 3! But that is beside the point. So I was helping my mom in the kitchen and we were juicing some fruits so we would have some more space in the fridge. This gave me an idea. A one-shot where Thor and Steve learn about a juicer for the first time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Raven, Emily, Onyx and Jet. (Yay girl power, Natasha is no longer alone!)**

**Thor P.O.V**

After Thor had decided to stay in Midgard and move in to Stark Tower, he woke up every morning to a strange buzzing sound. After a couple weeks he woke up not to a buzzing but a clinking sound and then something fell and rolled along the ground. Thor got upset and charged down stairs to investigate. What he found was not at all what he had expected, though he did not know what to expect.

He saw Emily siting in the kitchen peeling and cutting fruit, while Raven was putting a large black machine together. When she turned around to grab the blade, Raven saw Thor standing there.

"Oh! Hey Thor what are you doing up so early it's not even 6:00 yet?" she said as Emily turned around and offered in an apple slice. Which he refused.

"I grew tired of waking up every morning to a buzzing sound and decided to make it stop today." Thor said clueless. Emily and Raven looked at each other having a silent conversation for a few minutes snickering every once and a while before turning to him in sync.

"Well this is a juicer," Raven said motioning to the many pieces on the counter. "You cut pieces drop them in and push them down with this" she said as Emily help up a long lid looking thing. After explaining, or trying to at least, the juicer and how it worked for about 30 minutes Steven comes bounding down the stairs. He walks into the kitchen only to see that it wasn't empty like usual.

**Neutral P.O.V**

"Good morning everyone!" Steve said grabbing some eggs from the fridge along with some shredded cheese.

"Rae, Em what are you still doing here? I thought you guys were usually down in training room with Onyx and Jet."

"Oh, yeah Onyx went to go get that acupuncture I suggested for his allergies. When he sneezes ice shoots out of his fingers." Raven giggled out.

"Thor? It's not even near 2:00 yet." Steve teased.

"This machine Lady Raven and Lady Emily where just explaining was bothering me in the mornings so I came to make it stop. It looks like a wondrous machine!" Thor explained.

"Hmm. So what is that anyways?" Steve questioned. "It looks pretty interesting."

"This is a juicer. You put in fruits and veggies and make juice. Thor will you help Em slice those apples and peel that grapefruit? I'm gonna explain this to Steve." Rae grabbed Steven wrist and pulled him over the counter. She started to disassemble the juicer and explain to him what it did as she put it back together.

Just as Emily and Thor finished with the fruit, Rae finished with Steve. Emily scraped the fruit pieces into a bowl and brought them over to Rae. Steve turned the juicer on and slowly poured half on the bowl into the juicer pushing it down with every hand full. He passed the bowl to Raven and se finished juicing it.

Emily poured them all each a glass on the pineapple, apple, and grapefruit juice. As they all finished their juice Emily burped loudly.

"Nice Emily. Classy." Raven snickered.

"Thanks Rae. I try." Emily smiled back.

**A/N: Okay, done! I hope you enjoy this, even though it's not my best**.** It was a spur of the moment thing. Please favorite, follow or review! **

**-CSG**


	2. Alarm

**A/N: Hello! I'm going to start off by saying all the one shots are connected but they ae still completely different. There may be references about other chapters but each one's a separate thing. Now that school has started again I can update more often since there will be no more weird things popping up everywhere. Okay so, I would like to give a shout out to **_**sailorraven34 **_**for the comment about the Avengers teaching Thor to use an alarm clock. You're ideas are always welcome so please feel free to suggest things. Please. I need ideas and inspiration. All I have right now is my brother, Onyx (based off him), and a bowl of queso. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's not the Avengers. Sadly.**

* * *

It was a nice Friday afternoon, around 2:00, when Thor woke up. He walked down the spiral stair case and into the living room, where he turned and grabbed a box of poptarts. Thor sat down and started eating when he realized that no one else was home. As he finished his box of the breakfast food, Thor trudged up the stairs and went back to bed.

About an hour later the rest of the team walked out of the elevator, most of them carrying bags of groceries, only, Bruce held a special bag that he set out of reach. Everyone walked into the kitchen and started putting away groceries. When Emily grabbed the pop tart bag and opened the "pop tart cabinet," she felt around, and she sighed heavily.

"I thought Thor said he was out of pop tarts!" Emily exclaims looking blindlyish at the full pantry of different flavored pastry, "Speaking of which where is he?" she asks.

Tyler wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and put his chin on her head, sighing, "I think he may still be asleep, do you guys want me to go wake him up?" he asks as he and Emily turn around.

"Yeah that would be great and we could show him Bruce's gift for him. Although I should warn you, Thor keeps Mjinior on his nightstand. Just within reach…" Steve warns Tyler.

Tyler nods and leads Emily to a seat even though she can still see its shape **(I'll explain in a different chapter)** and walks up the stairs to Thor's bedroom.

He walks over to the edge of Thor's bed to see Thor holding a box of pop tart wrappers and one of his arms is hanging off the side of the mattress. Tyler mutters some curse words under his breath and takes the breakable items off Thor's nightstand and shoves the small table to the ground successfully waking up the demi god. Who then, in a sleepy startled mess, rolled off the bed and onto the cold, hardwood floor.

"Thor get up," Tyler says clapping his hands, "its 3:00 in the afternoon!"

"Humph."

"….Thor we got you more pop tarts…." Tyler says before he steps out of the way, as to not get trampled by a running Thor.

When everyone, who had previously crowded around the bottom of the stairs, heard Thor's heavy footfalls, they scrambled to get out of the way.

"Sisters, Brothers! I hear you have bought pop tarts!" Thor booms out.

"Yeah with some other things for you, too." Raven mumbled, irritated.

Emily sighs angrily, "Thor we just spent another 150 bucks on pop tarts for you when you already had a full pantry of them already!" she picks up an orange and chucks it at him. It hits him right in the face, for a blind girl she had _really_ good aim. When Thor groans in pain and rubs his forehead, now very awake, Raven, Tony and Clint snicker. Natasha smacks the boy's arms and Steve sends Raven a 'we can laugh about it later let's focus on the current problem' look and Raven shuts up.

"Anyway, Thor, pop tarts aren't the issue right now," Bruce cuts in, "it's your sleeping habits."

"My sleeping habits? What are you speaking off Dr. Banner?" Thor asks clueless.

"Well Point Break we got you a present to help you wake up earlier than noon. You see there are things we want to do as a group, Fury holds meetings in the mornings, we train in the morning, you can't keep sleeping like you do, and- " Tony gets cut off.

"And! Your snoring sucks." Emily, Nat, and Raven suggest.

"Clint can you go get the clock? It's on the top self on the living room TV stand." Bruce asks.

"Sure Bruce," Clint says walking out and coming back into the kitchen quickly, "I sure hope this works."

After running Thor through the basics the group sets the alarm for 11:30 in the morning. Bruce and Thor go up to his room to plug in the clock and fix up the bed side table.

* * *

The next morning everyone watches the clock when it strikes 11:30. They all jump when they hear a loud crash. Everyone scrambles up the stairs and into Thor's room where he stands, Mjinior in hand, in front of a smashed clock.

"I-IT STARTLED ME!" Thor boomed.

"…Thor it's supposed to wake you up using loud sound, _you _however aren't supposed to break them to pieces with your hammer" Natasha says.

"I'll go get another alarm," Clint says walking out, "be back soon."

When Clint returned he had not just one but fifteen new clocks, just in case Thor broke some more of them. He took he clocks upstairs and set one of them for 11:30 am.

Over the next week Thor slowly started waking up earlier than 1:00. Every two weeks they set the clock for an hour earlier without Thor noticing, until one glorious morning after Emily and Tyler had set the alarm for 8:30 the previous night, when Thor woke up to a partially risen sun, the smell of pancakes, and the sound of the juicer. He stretched and thudded down the stairs. When Thor reached the bottom stair he was greeted by his favorite flavor of juice **(read previous chapter)**, some pop tart pancakes** (just crushed pop tarts in pancakes)**, and a banner that said _Congrats Thor! You Woke Up Early!_ on the front.

Everybody gave him hugs or a pat on the back and continued on with breakfast, happy that Thor could now wake up on time.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and leave suggestions or POSITIVE feedback. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Don't forget to follow and/or favorite!**

**-CSG**


	3. Halloween Special

**A/N: IT'S OCTOBER! Yay! October is my favorite month of the year; it's cool and full of falling leaves. (Duh) This is my Halloween Special! Thor will learn to carve pumpkins, without breaking them. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Check me out on Twitter if you have any chapter ideas for any of my stories, for story update alerts, or if you just want to chat some! Just look for Moonstruck625 as usual or CSG625**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Neutral P.O.V**

"Guys! Rae, Em and I are home!" Natasha shouted walking into the empty mutual floor. The three Avengers lugged large pumpkins into the living room. Thudding foots steps running from all directions could be heard until most the males of the towers, including JARVIS were in the living room.

"I smell pumpkins!" Clint exclaimed breathing in the heavy smell of the ripe orange squash.

"Are we gonna carve them? Are we?! Are we?!" Natasha nodded her head and Tony jumped up with excitement his hands clasping Bruce's shoulder.

"This is gonna be fun, I've never done this before!" Steve said clapping his hands together and rubbing his knuckles. Emily shook her head before walking off to find Tyler, who was probably still in a lab or asleep. Raven floated off somewhere to find old newspaper and some knives.

Walking back in Emily and Tyler in tow, Raven spread the paper out and set the knives down with extreme care, as to not stab or cut someone. As she set them down she saw a rotten part on the smallest pumpkin. But it didn't matter; this was supposed to be fun. Everyone sat down in a circle, centering the pumpkins in between themselves.

"So, brothers, sisters how do we carve the orange boxes?" Thor asked, still clueless as to what carving a pumpkin was and just what pumpkins were in general.

"Oh! Right! So Thor, first off I would like to let you in on the fact that—you know what never mind. Carving pumpkins is pretty easy. You cut the top off the pumpkin," Emily said jamming the knife into the top of the pumpkin and cut the zig-zag line just right and pulled the top off. "Then you scoop out the insides and carve a design in the front!"

"Ah! I see! Looks fun!" Thor said smiling widely. He picked up a knife and jammed it into the second pumpkin. Forgetting his strength momentarily, the pumpkin shattered into pieces. Bits of insides stained clothes, seeds landed in mouths, and the larger chunks hit Tony and Clint in the face. Natasha and Raven started to snicker, picking the few pumpkin seeds of their legs.

"By Odin's beard! I'm sorry my friends for breaking the orange box!" Thor said looking like a kicked puppy.

"Thor, first off, take that look off your face. It's physically hurting me. Second we have two more so calm down. We'll start again." Raven said from Steve's lap. She shoved a pumpkin in his direction and told him to put the knife in gently. Stabbing the pumpkin slightly less hard and cut the line just right. He shoveled the insides onto the newspaper.

"So Thor what design do you want on your pumpkin? I have these print outs that we can pin down and carve." Natasha pulled out a small stack of designs. Half the stack was passed to Thor and the other half to Steve, Raven and the others. Raven held the stack in a small tan hand and Steve and her observed cut outs grabbing a sheet and passing it on. Thor handed Nat a single piece of paper.

"Good choice, let's see how this turns out." Tony pinned the paper to the pumpkin.

He handed the knife to Thor, he followed the crinkled lines and when he finished he popped the orange piece out. Clint picked up the paper and pinned it to the other side of the pumpkin. Thor went to town carving the same thing on the other side. Taking a second he looked over to see everyone carving pumpkins that had magically appeared.

"Thor it sure has taken you a while to carve that pumpkin. Everyone else has almost finished theirs. Yours was so simple."

"I suppose it's ready for a candle…" Thor said picking up his pumpkin and walking to the balcony. The others followed and watched as he set it down right where Tony had told him to. He sat down an unlit candle sitting in the squash. Everyone headed to a different balcony. They all waited until the clock struck 9:00. The candles were lit one by one.

Slowly two dark buildings came to life spelling out an obvious word.

A

V

E

N

G

E

R

S

People stopped to glance at the large letters showing up on the office buildings. They clapped and cheered. Fans crowded the streets below so Tony and Raven did a fly by high fiving the people that flew could reach their hands. Raven caught on fire, shot up into the sky and spelled out "Happy Halloween" in her bright flames.

After a little, the Avengers went back inside; they sat on the couch and watched a childish movie before going back to their rooms to go to sleep. Today had been a success, Thor learned to carve pumpkins, and the fans were happy.

**A/N: Yay! I know that this wasn't really technology but it seemed appropriate. Please favorite, follow and review. **

**-CSG**


End file.
